


suck it up, kitten

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hybrid!AU, Kitty!Sehun, M/M, PWP, Pain Kink, Smut, Top!Soo, a bit of fluffy after care, honestly sehun just gets well and truly fucked, kyungsoo loves sehun so much im going to cry, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyungsoo had been particularly stressed when he got home from work and what else could de-stress him like his wonderful sehun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	suck it up, kitten

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys i wrote this for my friend katy bc she was gettin emotional over sehun x kyungsoo so i decided, why not add to the pain???
> 
> i've never written anything like this before so if the technicalities aren't exactly right then i'm sorry but i hope it's okay !!!
> 
> hope u enjoy !! 
> 
> ♡ ♡ ♡

Kyungsoo was stressed, and Sehun knew that a stressed Kyungsoo would lead to a long night of de-stressing. Not that he had any qualms with such an idea.

The elder had come home from a long day of work and immediately thrown his suit blazer off, disregard shown for wherever it landed. Sehun had been asleep when Kyungsoo had gotten home but the sounds of his lover shedding his clothes over the apartment and throwing his briefcase to the floor had woken him up instantly.

He’d been curled up under the soft cotton duvet that covered his and Kyungsoo’s queen-sized bed, with only the crown of his head and delicate grey ears showing. They’d flattened against the top of his head at the sound of intrusion within the house but upon realising it was merely Kyungsoo his anxiety had been washed away.

Sehun hadn’t bothered removing himself from the bed because he knew that Kyungsoo would soon realise he was in there and would subsequently join him.

Only moments later did Kyungsoo walk through the door of their shared bedroom, his eyebrows furrowed and a scowl present on his face. Once he lifted his head, after undoing his tie, he caught Sehun’s eyes, which were also now visible above the duvet, and his facial expressions softened slightly. But not entirely.

“Is everything okay, Soo?” Sehun asked, bringing the duvet down so it bunch up under his chin, his entire face now visible. Upon seeing Kyungsoo in a rather distressed state his ears once again flattened and the hairs on his arms stood up.

Kyungsoo looked intently into Sehun’s eyes, a smoldering glare challenging the innocence that Sehun’s eyes held.

“Not really, baby, but I’m sure you could make me feel better?” Kyungsoo suggested, eyes hopeful at the thought of having his way with Sehun.

The two had a rather _interesting_ sex life in the way that they could go for a week solid having sex multiple times a day but then could also spend weeks barely interacting. Within that time their neediness would grow for one another but they both knew that the longer they waited, the wilder the eventual sex would be.

And recently, it’d been a period of no sex.

Sehun’s ears immediately perked up at the idea, wanting to be filled with Kyungsoo once again so badly, it was all he’d been thinking about the past few days. Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo and more _Kyungsoo_.

“Whatever you want, Soo. I just wanna make you feel good,” Sehun replied earnestly, his voice literally purring with the response.

Kyungsoo’s scowl quickly turned into a smirk, one he saved especially for Sehun. He started to unbutton his shirt, moving at a relatively fast pace because all he wanted to do was pin Sehun down in bed and fuck him utterly senseless, but he also wanted to drag it out, have the younger tastefully spilling over the edge after Kyungsoo’s teased him to the point of no end.

Sehun shimmied up the headboard of the bed so he was sat upright and let the duvet fall completely so it was pooled around his waist, exposing his bare chest, before he kicked it off him completely, exhibiting his bare, milky thighs. Thighs that Kyungsoo wanted to ravish and cover in dark and dirty marks.

Once the two were only in boxers Kyungsoo climbed onto the bed, crawling over to where Sehun was leaning against the headboard. He slid himself onto Sehun’s lap, straddling the hybrid, legs on either side of his slim hips. Kyungsoo lifted his hands up and slipped one into Sehun’s hair, tugging lightly on his ears and let the other one fall under his chin, fingers hooking underneath and pushing it up so they were face-to-face.

“You gunna be a good boy for daddy today, baby?” Kyungsoo asked, bringing his forehead against Sehun’s, their breath mingling.

Sehun wasted no time in replying and nodded to Kyungsoo’s question, watching the smile on the elder’s face grow considerably.

Sehun barely heard Kyungsoo mutter “good” before his lips were being covered by the other man’s own. The kiss started off slow and sensual, as Kyungsoo _always_ made sure it did. He liked to make sure that Sehun felt loved and wanted whenever they slept together, no matter how rough or dirty things got he never failed to care for Sehun and put his worth above any sort of pleasure.

Their lips moved languidly against each other for a few moments, both of them savouring the taste of one another. But soon enough Sehun sped up the process and pushed more against Kyungsoo’s mouth, silently asking for him to get a move on with things.

Kyungsoo moved his hands to the back of Sehun’s neck, tugging at the strands of hair that fell against his nape, knowing that the quickest way to rile the hybrid up was to pull his hair. He simultaneously ground his hardening cock against Sehun’s own and felt himself drowning in the lewd moans and gasps that Sehun was letting out.

Sehun gasped particularly loud into Kyungsoo’s mouth at one significantly hard tug at his hair, his head being brought back so Kyungsoo could attack his neck. The black haired male littered Sehun’s neck with kisses before biting into the skin, sucking hard enough to leave impressive marks.

He knew that he was _technically_ Sehun’s ‘owner’ but he never considered himself be an owner, primarily and fundamentally a lover and a lover only. He didn’t view Sehun as beneath him or a submissive creature in any way, the roles that they fell into in sex were just due to their sexual nature, not because of any predetermined roles established within society. Kyungsoo found that he just generally enjoyed marking Sehun, claiming him as his own despite their equal roles; it was more in the sense of possessiveness and jealousy than dominance.

Sehun purred loudly as Kyungsoo sucked into the vein along his neck, teeth digging into the skin nearly hard enough to break it, but pulling away before Sehun could properly appreciate the edging sensation.

Kyungsoo moved off Sehun’s lap, dragging his lips away from the younger’s neck, and pulled him down the bed with him so that Sehun was lying completely flat with Kyungsoo hovering over him.

He admired the bruises he’d already created along Sehun’s neck and moved his way down the lean body to create even more, causing a galaxy of bruises to blossom over Sehun’s smooth chest.

Kyungsoo kept one hand in Sehun’s hair at all times, fervently pulling at the strands and keeping them locked tight in his grasp. He circled his tongue around one of Sehun’s hardened nipples, taking the bud into his mouth and biting down harshly again; as he did with any expanse of Sehun he came into contact with.

Sehun practically growled at the action and threw his head back further, it pushing into the sheets covering the bed.

“You like that, baby?” Kyungsoo asked, looking up from where his head was perched on Sehun’s chest. It wasn’t the most flattering of angles but he could still see how blissed out Sehun already looked, the aspects of pain that Kyungsoo was causing for him riling him up steadily.

“So much, Soo,” Sehun replied, his voice dripping with lust.

Kyungsoo made his way further down Sehun’s body, stopped abruptly at his clothed erection which was straining against the material. Kyungsoo mouthed over where precum had already gathered at the tip before he pulled the material down Sehun’s legs and tossed it onto the floor.

He brought his hands down to Sehun’s cock and slipped his thumb into the slit, spreading the precum excessively before immediately going down on Sehun’s impressive length.

Sehun cried out at the wet heat and felt the suction from the hollowing of Kyungsoo’s cheeks drag along the entire length of his cock. He also didn’t miss the slight pull of Kyungsoo’s teeth along the sensitive skin. Anyone else would’ve scolded Kyungsoo but Sehun loved the extra tension, he liked the pain it caused and it just turned him on even further, if that was even possible at that rate.

Kyungsoo moved up and down Sehun’s length in a steady rhythm, opening his throat up so Sehun could experience the full heat of his mouth, letting the younger hit the back of his throat.

“F-fuck Soo, please stop, I-I wanna come with you inside me,” Sehun begged, slipping his own fingers into Kyungsoo’s hair to pull him off his length.

Kyungsoo pulled off with a _pop_ and moved back up Sehun’s body, sliding his hand into Sehun’s hair and pulling his head to the side, exposing his neck. He bit down particularly hard on Sehun’s neck again whilst tightening his grip in the latter’s hair, pulling on his scalp. Sehun breathed out heavily at the pain and felt himself nearing orgasm from the touches alone.

“Think you can order daddy around, do you?” Kyungsoo breathed against Sehun’s neck, nipping playfully at the skin.

Kyungsoo felt Sehun physically shiver under the enquiry and shake his head violently. He knew better than to tell Kyungsoo what to do but that didn’t stop Kyungsoo from biting down even harder.

“Think before you speak next time, babe,” Kyungsoo growled into Sehun’s skin, feeling a shiver run through his body again.

Pulling away from his neck allowed Kyungsoo to see how pliant Sehun was, lay there, spread out for Kyungsoo to have his way with, just as he’d wanted.

“Toss me the lube,” he instructed, moving his way back down Sehun’s body and spreading his legs apart.

Sehun reached over to the bedside table to retrieve the lube and a condom, pushing them both down to Kyungsoo who was already prodding against Sehun’s rim.

He took the lube and drizzled a considerable amount onto his fingers (Sehun’s comfort always comes before pleasure), before pushing one in, all the way to the knuckle. Kyungsoo gave it a few pushes before sliding and second in next to the first and curling them to find Sehun’s prostate, which after years of sex was relatively easy to find.

A third finger soon followed suit after the first two and Kyungsoo was hitting Sehun’s prostate with every stroke, edging him closer and closer to climax with each stroke.

“Soo, just g-get in me p-please,” Sehun begged.

Kyungsoo immediately withdrew his fingers upon Sehun’s _request_ and pinched the boy’s skin harshly. Sehun cried out slightly at the sharp pain and pouted up at Kyungsoo who, even in his more dominant position, couldn’t stay mad at his wonderful little kitten.

He slipped two fingers back into Sehun and let the third follow afterwards but the twist in this situation was that he moved his other hand up to wrap around the base of Sehun’s dick, applying enough pressure to render the younger unable to come.

“What did I tell you about telling daddy what to do? I’ve only given you my fingers back because you’re so cute,” Kyungsoo confessed, blushing slightly before focusing on the matter at hand again.

He curved his fingers again and rubbed them intently at Sehun’s sweet spot, pushing him closer and closer but never allowed him to go over the edge.

“You’re not coming ‘til I’m inside you, got it baby?” Kyungsoo instructed, pushing his fingers even further into Sehun.

He watched at Sehun’s small mouth fell open, his eyes going wide at the sensations undeniably pulsating throughout his entire body.

“P-please let me come, daddy,” Sehun asked. He rarely _called_ Kyungsoo daddy, he normally just let Kyungsoo refer to himself as daddy but whenever he did use the name, Kyungsoo knew he was desperate.

“When I say so, baby,” Kyungsoo drawled, leaning forward to give Sehun an open mouthed kiss, though the younger wasn’t really able to do much, he was too preoccupied by the sensations running under his skin, all caused by Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo squeezed the base of Sehun’s cock one last time before removing his grip and his fingers from Sehun’s ass. His hole automatically clenched at the empty feeling and he cried out at the uncomfortable feeling so Kyungsoo quickly shimmied up Sehun’s body and planted kisses all over his face, ending on his mouth where their tongues entwined lazily before Sehun got impatient and started whimpering again, causing Kyungsoo to bite on Sehun’s lip as he was pulling away to warn the boy of his attitude.

Kyungsoo reached for the condom and rolled it onto his length expertly and quickly, slathering it in lube despite the amount that was still in Sehun’s ass.

He positioned himself against Sehun’s entrance and pushed in slowly, the feeling of Sehun’s tight walls around him never failing to make him gasp. He looked at Sehun for conformation to go faster and the younger nodded, barely, so Kyungsoo picked up the pace, slamming into Sehun at every opportunity he had. With every thrust Sehun was crying out, sometimes the cry would take the format of Kyungsoo’s name but normally it was just an incoherent scream.

Kyungsoo kept one hand on Sehun’s hip, pushing it down into the bed as he fucked into him, and placed his other one back in Sehun’s hair but this time grabbing onto his ear rather than his hair. He tugged on the hybrid’s ear and felt Sehun’s body shake from the pleasure. He matched this sensation by leaning down and attaching his lips to Sehun’s collarbone, biting down into the skin, still roughly thrusting into the boy. The grip on his hip was sure going to leave bruises but the ache and pressure just added to the pleasure that Sehun was experiencing, which was indescribable.

“F-fuck Soo! Fuck me right there!” Sehun cried out. Each one of Kyungsoo’s hard thrusts were hitting his already thoroughly abused prostate, putting him closer and closer to orgasm.

“You wanna come for daddy, baby? Show me what a good boy you really are?” Kyungsoo questioned, bringing his face in line with Sehun’s, joining their lips so they could breathe in each other.

“Fuck yeah, please make me come Soo,” Sehun pleaded.

And with a final few thrusts Sehun was coming all over their chests, the white liquid spurting up as face as Sehun’s chin, which Kyungsoo licked away graciously. The latter felt himself coming mere moments later and Sehun could feel the liquid fill up the condom in side of him, letting Kyungsoo ride through his orgasm still inside him.

Eventually, Kyungsoo pulled out with a rather indecent noise and pull the condom off, tying it up and throwing it into the bin near the bed.

He turned his attention back to Sehun only to be pushed down into the bed by the kitten, having the younger lap up the come that was drying on his chest. He pulled Sehun up for yet another kiss and brushed his hand through his hair, scratching around the base of his ears just like how he knew Sehun liked it, the latter purring consequent of the action.

Kyungsoo reached down to gather the duvet in his hands, pulling it up over the two of them.

Despite being the taller one of the two Kyungsoo always found that Sehun enjoyed nestling himself into Kyungsoo beefy chest, his legs spreading far longer than Kyungsoo’s own.

“Well done, baby. You did so good for daddy,” Kyungsoo praised, his hand still running through Sehun’s hair as the hybrid sighed contently against his chest, smiling ever so slightly.

Sehun didn’t reply due to being well and truly fucked out but Kyungsoo knew that his kitten had enjoyed himself and he knew that waking up next to Sehun in the morning would be well worth going to sleep right now instead of savouring the view. So Kyungsoo took one last look at Sehun’s blissed out form and closed his eyes, only to be met with the image of soft brown hair and fluffy grey ears in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh im not sorry
> 
> my twt is [here](https://twitter.com/lgbtsguk) <3
> 
>  
> 
> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A1703W39)


End file.
